The invention relates to a hedge trimmer comprising at least one cutting blade and comprising an internal combustion engine that reciprocatingly drives the at least one cutting blade, wherein the internal combustion engine comprises an exhaust gas muffler from which the exhaust gases are exiting through an outlet, wherein the outlet is connected by an exhaust gas pipe with an outlet opening.
US 2006/0112683 discloses a hedge trimmer comprising an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine comprises an exhaust gas device with an exhaust gas pipe that guides the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine from an outlet of the internal combustion engine forwardly in the direction toward the cutting blades.
In known exhaust gas mufflers, the outlet pipe is usually arranged such that between the outlet of the exhaust gas muffler and the inlet into the exhaust gas pipe a spacing is existing where ambient air enters the exhaust gas pipe together with the exhaust gases from the exhaust gas muffler. In this way, the exhaust gas stream is cooled. Due to this spacing, the area of the outlet of the exhaust gas muffler can however become soiled because, for example, uncombusted oil or the like can escape via the outlet from the exhaust gas muffler and soil the exterior side of the exhaust gas muffler and neighboring components.
The invention has the object to provide a hedge trimmer of the aforementioned kind that has a simple configuration and a minimal soiling tendency.